teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 68
68- The Crabtastic Love Dice, April 2012, Runtime 1:21:38 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. Topics of Discussion Welcome to crab fest cast. All crabs, all the time. Japan’s crab filled history is revealed. Krystian talks about Crusader Kings, a very odd game and the Gamers with Jobs podcast. Nahxela is playing Devil Survivor 2 (DS) and Dungeon Defender. Shepard causes nightmares talking about one Japanese game then discusses Dungeon Crawl. Shepard talks about using the DVORAK keyboard setting and playing NETHACK. Krystian recommends Doom the Roguelike, Brogue, and URL. Nahxela explains the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game to us. Krystian postulates that MH monster design is done with random words put on dice. Viewer questions are answered. What are your three favorite armor skills? Focus, Critical Draw, and Adrenaline +2 for Shepard, Wind Resist, Sharpness and Attack Up for Krystian, Dung Master, BBQ, and Eating for Nahxela. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Ultimate Crab Dinner / Daimyo Hermitaur x2 / Krystian - Quest Complete The Shogun’s Encampment / Shogun Hermitaur / Krystian - Quest Complete Spicy Mushrooms, Shaka / gathering / N/A - Quest Complete Unknown / Pink Rathian / Krystian - Quest Complete The Underwater Terror / Green Plesioth, Gendrome1 / Krystian1 - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #2 Krystian edited this one The title is a reference to crabs (duh!) and the love dice used to design MH monsters. 04:18 Crab chips frying 06:30 Time to Poops (dung collecting) and at the end for dung mastering, BBQ, eat, dung cycle. 10:00 Crusader Kings footage 12:32 Game of Thrones card game. 14:08 Game of Thrones Family Charts 16:24 Devil Survivor 2 (DS) 17:26 “Licensed Chocobo Inbreeder” pop up 21:36 “Peanut” chariot more Tyler Durden edits. 23:38 game play / trailer footage of Corpse Party (?) (PSN) 26:52 Dungeon Crawler Stone Soup? 27:58 Some rogue lite’s (rouge-likes) pop up Mystery Dungeon, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Chocobo’s Dungeon 38:45 Doom the Roguelike 40:09 Brogue pop-up. “Sites.google.com/site/broguegame/” 40:26 Brogue game play 49:39 Krystian sings “That’s the power of love” 50:30 Krystian signs “I would do anything for love, but I don’t do dungeon crawl” 51:43 Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game play 1:03:25 MH Frontier footage of a new crab 1:05:03 Metroid Prime 2 pop-up of Chykka 1:05:49 Shepard vs. the wasp story, the girly-est scream with special effects at 1:05:55 1:07:10 “You bring your doom upon yourself, feline” picture. The Connecticut state insect is a praying. mantis. (Too bad it’s not a monarch butterfly) 1:08:54 MH4 footage, climbing on monsters. 1:11:26 EGG for the Dreamcast not Seaman. Some footage of game play. Snapping fingers instead of dings for pop-ups. Recurring/New Jokes “The goggles they do nothing.” “Look out…..Radioactive Man!” Rest in Peace “One Wooly Chinstrap” the name of MHPC’s punk band. “Traitor much?” Nahxela’s lack of PS systems doesn’t go over well. (He has a PS3 and PSP, but not PS 1 or 2) End show line – “Inner City Pressure”. Flight of the Conchords After the bump, more band names.